halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dane-074
:* |rank = * (2530-2552)|specialty = *Command *Recon *Assault|battles = * * *Battle of Felcuica *Battle of Himita * |status = Deceased|class = Class I}}Dane-074, born Dane Azari, was a super soldier during the . He was second-in-command of Orange Team and the team's first lost during the Fall of Reach in 2552. Biography Born on the planet Cigosus, Dane Azari was born into a military family as his mother was a Major in the Marine Corps and his father was a Naval Commander. Though the two loved their son, he was forced to live with his grandparents in Albany Square. Dane was raised by his grandmother until the age of six when he was abducted by in 2517 for the . During the first few days of training, Dane was severally beaten by his handler and was always looked down upon by his superiors. One day when his handler was beating him, Aidan-007 came and saved Dane. The two fought off their handlers side by side almost as if they had practiced the maneuvers before. Just as a guard was about to knock out Dane, both and came and stopped the handlers. From then on, the two formed a brother like bond and never left the other's side. After a few years, the duo was joined by Julia-063, Clark-055 and Thomas-012 and formed what they called Orange Team which would later be their office name. After their augmentations, the group was joined by Timothy-127 and Orange Team was officially born with Dane acting as Aidan's number two. Human-Covenant War Campaign on Harvest Though a small role in the campaign, Orange Team did participate in the recapture of the major settlements and UNSC outposts around . As years past in training, Orange Team is deployed to reinforce a Covenant march on the capital of Utgard. At the time, Petty Officer Second Class Aidan-007, and his team was sent with Alpha-3 ODST team and together recaptured an UNSC base entitled Long John’s Base. Though half of the ODST team falls, Orange Team was able to reclaim the base and began to push back to Alpha Base in the northern regions of the planet. As the year 2531 began, Orange Team was sent to Tiara Orbital Station to secure Harvest’s outer atmosphere. Within hours, the station was recaptured and thus Orange Team’s services on Harvest concluded and on February 5th was sent to with . Battle of Arcadia Once arriving at on the UNSC Belfast Orange Team was deployed to Pirth City. Quickly overwhelmed by Covenant forces, Orange Team was forced to retreat and soon, the Covenant quickly captured the outskirts of Pirth City. Thanks to the members of the and , Pirth City was recaptured and Orange Team was redeployed to Daylam to rescuer the crippling lines there. Within twenty minutes of their deployment, Daylam was reclaimed by UNSC forces. At 15:33 hours (3:33 o’clock) the team spilt with Aidan-007, Timothy-127 and Julia-063 returned to Pirth City to assist with civilian evac ops whilst Dane, Clark-055, and Thomas-012 worked with wounded soldiers and transporting a bomb to a Covenant carrier to save the civilian evacuation ships. They were successful and after the operation, Orange Team left Arcadia for their next deployment. Battle of Felcuica On June 3rd 2533, Orange Team was deployed to Felcuica to safe guard it from a potential Covenant assault. The team was deployed to Indigo Town via drop pods to halt a large Covenant assault onto the town. Once at the town, Orange Team cleared out the front lines and soon meet Tim’s sister and her two kids. Tim the revealed himself and did everything he could to protect his family. Aidan, Dane and Thomas then went back to the front lines to retrieve Michael Sullivan, Tim’s now brother-in-law for evac orders from command. After the four were reunited, the family escaped with Orange Team. On their evac shuttle, a Covenant bomb was placed and it brought the ship down. All the spartans survived and so did Tim’s family. Moving through the wilderness of Felcuica the group came upon a small Covenant Research and Communication Facility. Aidan then had himself, Clark, Dane and Julia take it out while Tim and Thomas protect the family. But in time, Jackals and Grunts found the group on the hill and alerted the guards. The family and spartans were soon overwhelmed and Michael was killed with Tim’s sister and kids captured. Once the station was primed to blow, the remaining spartans came and and assisted Thomas and Timothy. Saving the Family Tracking the Jackals to a cave system inside the mountains, Orange Team began a rescue operation. Moving through the caves, the team silently eliminated Covenant forces until they found the family, eaten alive and dead. Tim was horrified and began a mad rampage through the base, killing any who's good in his way. Aidan the activated the charges and destroyed the research facility and Orange Team was retrieved for evacuation. Emerald City On June 10th, the spartans were deployed to intercept a Covenant movement to Emerald City. Landing on the dorsal side of a CCS-Class cruiser, the team entered the ship and began to eliminate several Covenant infantry and some ground vehicles. Soon, the team escaped the ship and destroyed it with debris falling onto other ships, crashing a few corvettes. Afterwards, Captain Fawlkins of the Liberation did a full frontal assault against the rest of the Covenant fleet. But it was not enough as the Covenant still managed to attack Emerald City. As the city was under attack, Orange Team was sent to assist with the defense of the city. Aidan, Tim, Julia and Thomas ran interference on the ground while Dane and Clark rid in falcons and destroyed Covenant jammers spread throughout the city. Tim was able completely destroy an entire Covenant convoy and the rest of the team was able to eliminate a majority of Covenant infantry. Securing an entire sector of the city, the team moved in with a large UNSC deployment and attacked the last carrier on the planet. Clark, Tim and Dane were sent inside to stop any communications from leaving, which they did so successfully. The Liberation then destroyed the carrier with the spartans outside and the planet was saved. Battle of Himita Starting Strong Perhaps Orange Team’s longest deployment, the Battle of Himita tested Orange Team’s true strengths and unity. On February 4th 2536, the Covenant Fleet of Vengeance arrived at Himita and destroyed the Human Defense Fleet 3, but the fleet was not unscarred and with only a dozen ships that entered the atmosphere instead the twenty that arrived. Four days later, the fleet attack Faller Base, the largest UNSC facility on the planet. This attack alerted the UNSC to Himita and Orange Team as they arrived with the UNSC Liberation and with a half-hour, Faller Base is secure from Covenant forces. But Clark-055 discovers a drone nest underneath the base, forcing Orange Team to destroy it. After the destruction of Faller Base, the Covenant attacked New Boston but were pushed back due to overwhelming human forces, now the fleet is down to ten ships. On February 10th, battlegroups 6,7, and 9 arrive at Himita and discover that the Covenant are attacking the Arigo Desert, forcing Aidan-007 to devise OPERATION Long Bow. The Offensive On February 19th, Orange Team leads a massive UNSC strike force to the Arigo Desert in OPERATION Long Bow and board the flagship of Fleet of Vengeance, Demeter but the attack fails and Shipmaster Ripa Stormaee has Orange Team jettison to the outer atmosphere where Aidan-007 gives the order of a full retreat. The following day, Covenant Prisoner Ship-33 arrives with onboard, with Orange Team volunteering to save their closest thing to a mother. They are successful in getting the doctor and also the capture of a unidentified alien structure either human nor covenant in origin. But all is not well as the spartans were saving the doctor, the capital of Himita, Osmium. Orange Team was quickly redeployed to Osmium to secure human boarders. After pushing deep into Covenant territory, Dane, Timothy-127, Julia-063, and Clark-055 were ordered to retreat, but the Covenant began glassing the city, forcing the spartans underground for five days. After five days underground, Thomas-012 is sent with marine fire team 14536 to scout out a Covenant facility on the other side of the planet. After hours of scouting, Thomas-012 returns to Tuskegee Base to report on his findings and with Aidan-007 devise OPERATION March Lion. The Failed Attacks On March 1st the UNSC Liberation and Hannibal strike the Covenant facility scouted by Thomas, with Timothy-127 and Dane dealing with Covenant AA guns. The operation was a success, but Vice Admiral Ford then decided to continue to attack the Fleet of Vengeance without Orange Team. On March 6th, Orange Team arrives at the strike to see only four downed Covenant ships, but with all of Battlegroups 7 and 9 destroyed. Within another hour, the UNSC Hannibal falls forcing the UNSC to fall back. Unknown to the UNSC command, Aidan-007 and Orange move to Builth Gulch and took control of a Covenant Corvette and with the crew of the Hannibal, attacks the carrier Lost Warriors, but due to their discovery, the crew of the Hannibal sacrifices themselves to save the spartans. After returning to Tuskegee Base, the Covenant begin glassing Builth Gulch, Morse Mountains (Where Dr. Halsey was being held) and New Boston. Orange Team was sent with UNSC Alexander and UNSC Hades to secure New Boston. As the secure goes fine, the Covenant Fleet of Conquest arrives at Himita and sends six ships to glass New Boston, forcing the UNSC to retreat. Luckily, the Liberation, and Battlegroup 6 recaptured Builth and built Builth Base. Last Act Once at Builth Base, Vice Admiral Ford and Aidan-007 devise OPERATION One, Two Punch. Orange Team was sent with the Liberation and Hades to attack the Morse Mountains whilst the Alexander and Battlegroup 6 struck New Boston. But due to heavy fire, the UNSC Hades was destroyed and within minutes the Covenant Fleet of Warring States arrived at Himita while Orange Team was in a Covenant Dark Zone. The Fleet destroyed the Liberation, forcing Aidan-007 to order a full retreat. Thus, Captain Locke of the Alexander, and other captains including Aidan-007 agreed to abandon Himita, and thus the planet was lost to the Empire. Fall of Reach After hearing of Reach’s attack, Orange Team requested the they go and assist, and their request was granted. Arriving on August 3rd, Orange Team went to Fort Colossi and assist with marine evacuation. There Orange Team would find Dane in a dual with a Sangheili general, which he would lose, costing him his life. This crippled the team as Dane was their first lost, and thus they pushed on to average their brother. Psych-Interviews Personality Dane was known as the weakest in terms of physical strength but made up in it by strategy and tactical prowess as he was the teams playmaker. However, after augmentations, Dane seemed to be a bit cocky and uncaring especially around the Covenant. Dane cared little for civilians and their personal issues unlike his fellow spartans on Orange Team. Dane however, cared greatly for his fellow spartans in both Orange Team and in the Spartan-II Program. Dane, at first, cared little for other spartans in the project aside from Aidan but within time, Dane would learn and accept Julia, Clark, Thomas and Timothy into the team. However, it appears that Dane is only loyal to Aidan and Julia, having formed the closets bonds to each of them, giving Dane a trust issue. Dane loved being thrown into the front lines as his anger would allow him to eliminate any and all Covenant. But, Dane was surprising focus on the mission and was the main spartan who would keep the others on track. This was also the primary reason for Dane being Aidan's assigned number with the second being their friendship. Dane was a stone cold, heartless spartan as it was the consternating beating from the handlers and guards of the Spartan-II program and his parents almost abandoning him at a young age. Though Dane had a good friends and family in the program, it only seemed that he cared for Aidan. Physical Appearance Dane was described as a young man with short black hair and dark skin. Like Aidan, Dane had a small but noticeable beard and long sideburns. Dane was described as a bit bulky but with a slender face, like Aidan and Tim. Dane lacks facial scars, but he was given a several arms scars by wielded by Elites. Dane had high cheekbones and at one point had a mullet like Gary. Dane had a bulky build in later years, but early on he had a very slim build, thanks to his time in the gym with . Dane was an inch higher than Aidan but almost a head smaller than Tim. Dane had an equal build to Thomas and Clark, and average build for a Spartan-II's. Unlike Aidan however, Dane had very limited stamina as his body rejected some of the argumentation procedures, but still gave him the build he needed. Like all spartans, Dane had several pieces of equipment and armaments during his deployment. His latest being Mark 5 Armor. However, Dane was offered to were different prototype armors including Mark 6, CQB and EVA armor. He turned them all down due to his love of the Mark 5 and his distaste for both ONI and some members of the UNSC. Relationships Orange Team Aidan-007 Aidan and Dane held a close, brother like relationship during their time together during both basic training and early deployments. The two were known for being inseparable and it was through Aidan that Dane began to open up to a few people. However, Dane did not trust these people, he was convicted by Aidan to at least work with them and so he did. After Dane's death, Aidan was the most devastated by the loss as the two were seen as brother by everyone. It was through Dane's death that Aidan drove to sacrifice himself during the same battle. Timothy-127 Dane and Tim weren't normally on friendly terms with one another as Dane seeming lacked any ability to trust Tim. However, Dane would still stick up for Tim on multiple accounts and carefully helped Tim get through the loss of his family. Julia-063 Julia and Dane were known to have a stable working relationship and sightly trusted one another. However, Dane trusted Julia less than she did to him. Clark-055 Clark and Dane were known to work well together during tough situations and full team effort missions. Though both didn't ful trust one another, Clark was still saddened by the loss of Dane and effected him for years to come. Thomas-012 Dane did not like Thomas at all and resented him, however, would still risk himself to save him. Catherine Halsey Halsey was good to Dane and in returned, Dane respected Halsey for everything she did. Quotes !|Dane greeting Dr. Halsey. }} Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Drones: 29 Hunters: 36 Brutes: 78 Jackals: 855 Elites: 1,429 Grunts: 1,571 Total Kills: 3,988 (2525-2552)Category:Spartan-IIs Category:BEN THE BESTverse